<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Force Bound by dyadinbloom, Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691205">Force Bound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom'>dyadinbloom</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo'>Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>B is for Bondage, Bondage, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Domme!Rey, F/M, No Mention of Pregnacy, Safe to read if you are triggered by pregnancy, sub!Ben</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26691205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyadinbloom/pseuds/dyadinbloom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo/pseuds/Somewhere_overthe_Reylo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dog walker Rey brings her favorite leash to Skywalker Leather for repair. Ben is amused to find that she’s been using a leash from his more risqué collection of wares, and the two of them are hopeful they can teach one another the proper way such a beautiful tool can be used.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Force Bound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>B is for Bondage!  This is our submission for House Dadam A-Z Kink Collection. The smut will be coming!  We hope you enjoy this, and make sure to check out all of the submissions!  We both have other prompts as well, Q &amp; Z!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p><br/>“Whoa, BB!”  Rey said in a loud, firm voice to the big black dog tangled in a mess of leashes and legs.  Normally BB, short for Ball Buster, was one of her best students.  He was a stout pit mix with an excellent temperament; however, today he was a skittish boy, shying away from everyday items like fire hydrants and cars passing by.</p><p> </p><p>Rey and her gaggle of dogs stopped alongside a large mural of a woman drinking tea, and she set to work untangling the knot of leashes in front of her.  BB was on her short, fancy green leash, a ‘gift’ from Finn and Poe when they were purging their flat for a move.  It was a little on the short side, but it was beautiful.  Green patent leather with gold hardware, awfully fancy for a dog leash, but when she saw it in the donation pile she grabbed it up for herself.  It never occurred to her why they had a leash when they had a cat.  She didn’t care; it was a great find.</p><p> </p><p>The green leash was BB’s since he was such an easy walker.  What had gotten into him that day, she couldn't guess.  She was making progress on straightening everyone out when a big truck drove by and the pit jerked out of her grasp and took off running at a blistering pace.  She regrouped all the leashes and set off after him as fast as she could on foot with six other dogs enthusiastically leading her way.</p><p> </p><p>BB was stopped at a cafe several blocks away. A nice man held the mangled green strap of leather when Rey approached, panting along with her winded dogs.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you so much!” she huffed and grabbed the leash, as he handed it over.</p><p> </p><p>The man just mumbled “no problem,” at her and resumed reading his Wall Street Journal over his coffee and croissant.</p><p> </p><p>Rey gathered up her pack and headed back to her kennel. Now that the morning exercise was out of the way, she had some obedience training to work on. </p><p> </p><p>~~~~</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The old bell, attached to the worn leather strap that hung on the shop door, rang loud and true as it had for decades, welcoming customers into Skywalker Leather.  Ben Solo was in the back, rolling out a full hide that had just arrived.  The deep tobacco brown leather was slated to make several small purses and wristlets that he couldn’t keep in stock this time of year.</p><p> </p><p>Leather crafting was his passion, and a skill that had spanned three generations of his family.  His grandfather, Anakin Skywalker, opened the shop back in the 1940’s and made custom saddles, boots, and belts.  His uncle Luke Skywalker took over the shop in the early 80’s after Anakin’s death.  Ben had spent his summers growing up staying with his uncle and learning the ins and outs of the craft and running the store.  When Luke retired six years ago, Ben Solo became the sole proprietor of Skywalker Leather.</p><p> </p><p>Gone were the days of custom saddles and boots.  These days, most of his business was customization and repairs.  Add a name to a leather dog collar, new heels on shoes, zipper replacements on wallets and purses; that kind of thing.</p><p> </p><p>Ben also had a few websites he sold his custom wares on; items he didn’t think he could market properly in his store.  Online sales were the bread and butter; those sales kept his brick and mortar store afloat and kept his family legacy alive and well.  </p><p> </p><p>“Be with you in just a minute!” he called as he finished washing his hands in the small sink in the workshop.  Ben walked out into the front of the shop.  A grin spread across his face as his eyes locked on the pretty brunette standing at the counter holding a green patent leather leash. When his eyes met hers, he fell instantly under a spell.  He took in the freckles, prominent on her tan shoulders, peeking out from the neckline of the oversized shirt she was wearing, and the black leggings that covered her lean legs.  She seemed to exude some radiant life force that drew him in like a moth to a porchlight.  The leash she held had seen better days.  Some of the stitching was coming loose along the side, and the handle looked like it had been chewed through.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi!  I’m Ben.  What brings you in?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You repair leather goods, right? One of the dogs I walk, BB, got in a tangle with the other dogs.  He got away from me and he ended up running off and dragging this for a few blocks.  I got it from some friends and it’s my favorite leash. I’d like to see if it can be repaired?” The words came out in a flurry as she shifted the green strap back and forth between her hands.</p><p> </p><p>Ben watched her fingers ardently dance across the length of the leash as she fidgeted with it. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and I’m Rey,” she said holding the leash out for his inspection. </p><p> </p><p>“I can definitely help. Uh, you said you were walking a dog with this leash?  The furry, four-legged kind?” An eyebrow raised and one of the corners of his mouth turned up in amusement.</p><p> </p><p>“Well yeah, of course! What else would you do with a leash?”  Sincere confusion furrowed her brow, and Ben could see the wheels of her mind turning.  </p><p> </p><p>“Well, this is a special leash, not necessarily meant to walk dogs of the canine variety. I’m actually impressed it held up to that kind of wear, though!”  Ben chuckled and took the leash from her. </p><p> </p><p>Ben appraised it with a careful eye.  The green patent leather was scuffed beyond repair.  The loop handle looked like it had been chewed on and the stitching had come undone along one side.  The hardware seemed to be intact and functional, but if she was using it to walk dogs, it would need to be sturdier.</p><p> </p><p>“What? I don’t understand…”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, your leash is damaged beyond repair, but I can make you a new one.  I can even make it a little longer with stronger hardware so it can stand up to your dogs better.”</p><p> </p><p>“You could do that? You can get the same leather?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can!  I actually made this one.  These kinds of things sell better online than in my shop.  Do you need a new short leash for your set? You know what, I’ll throw that in at no charge,” he said matter-of-factly as he wrote down the measurements on his notepad.</p><p> </p><p>“What set?” she asked tentatively.  “It’s just a leash, right?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually part of a set...with a matching collar and handcuffs.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Oh.”  She looked at him, her eyes blazing with curiosity but also a timidness that he found <em> so </em> attractive.  “I guess my friends kept those and just got rid of the leash.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a shame, as I would like it if my sets were kept together, but hey. The customer is always right, huh?” Ben smiled at her; although any customer was always right, and he’d have reinforced this leash for any old dog walker, it certainly didn’t hurt that she would be the beautiful recipient of his creation.</p><p> </p><p>“So...if you just want a dog leash, do you need the other items as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Rey blinked up at him and blushed faintly. “The, uh...collar and...cuffs, you said?”</p><p> </p><p>He smiled at her patiently; her innocence was frankly adorable. He should’ve known someone as luminous as Rey wasn’t into the kinks his customers enjoyed. Ben felt a little twinge of disappointment at this notion, but pushed it away. It wasn’t as though he’d had much luck so far finding beautiful women who were into the same things he was.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll take that as a no.” He smiled gently. “So, give me about a week, and I can have a brand new leash for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh!” Rey exclaimed. “Thank you! That sounds wonderful.”</p><p> </p><p>“I hope your dog will behave while you wait,” Ben commented wryly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s not my dog; I’m an obedience trainer and dog walker. I’ll make sure he behaves, leash or no.” Her expression was fierce, and Ben felt his mouth go dry at the shift in her sweet, sunny personality to this commanding woman.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Fuck, she was made to be a Domme. And she didn’t even know it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat and smiled. “Well, I’m glad to hear that. I’ll see you in a week, and good luck in the meantime.”</p><p> </p><p>Rey thanked him with a cheery nod and a smile, and when the bell jangled to signal her departure from the shop, it was with a hopeful tinkle, leaving Ben with a soft smile of anticipation upon his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If any tags were missed, please feel free to let us know so we can update!  Thank you for reading and if you enjoyed it, leave comments and kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>